LA MISSION
by Myrtille94
Summary: Parfois une mission est une petite aventure dans la longue vie d'un guerrier, et parfois elle peut être aussi la grande aventure qui changera une vie.
1. Chapter 1

**La ruche venait de se poser en catastrophe sur une petite planète dissimulée derrière une gigantesque lune, afin de permettre la régénération de sa coque.**

 **Elle avait été endommagée la veille à la suite d'un terrible combat qui l'avait opposée à une ruche rivale, et ses occupants n'avaient dû leur salut qu'à plusieurs sauts consécutifs en hyperespace qui avaient réussi à brouiller leur piste, mais au prix de l'abandon de nombreux darts et navettes de combat.**

 **Le Commandant, après avoir interrogé au préalable sa base de données pour vérifier si cette petite planète était habitée, sollicita une audience auprès de la Reine pour lui faire son rapport.**

 **Celle-ci l'agréa mais prit le soin de vérifier d'abord dans un petit miroir l'ordonnance de sa coiffure et la tenue de son maquillage, car le Commandant était également son compagnon de longue date, et elle avait besoin d'être rassurée en lisant toujours l'admiration et l'amour dans son regard.**

 **Les deux drones qui gardaient l'entrée de la salle du trône présentèrent les armes à l'arrivée de leur Commandant, qui entra rapidement dans la salle, posa la main droite sur sa poitrine et s'inclina respectueusement avec un « ma Reine » en levant lentement les yeux vers elle.**

 **Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'il pouvait déceler le trouble et la colère dans son regard pourtant illisible.**

 **« Souhaitez-vous entendre mon rapport détaillé sur les avaries du navire ? » hasarda-t-il.**

 **« Je vous écoute » répondit-elle nerveusement tout en allant et venant vivement, faisant tourbillonner la traîne de sa longue robe couleur rubis.**

 **« Deux à trois jours seulement seront nécessaires pour les réparations, annonça-t-il calmement, car seuls les systèmes auxiliaires ont été gravement endommagés par les tirs ennemis. Nous déplorons au moins deux cents morts, et trois fois plus de disparus. Quant à cette planète, nous avons découvert que quelques milliers d'humains y vivent. Ils ne possèdent aucune technologie, mais il y a une Porte des Etoiles... Ce qui signifie hélas qu'il est possible que le poison hoffan les ait contaminés» ajouta-t-il doucement.**

 **La Reine, qui s'était immobilisée, soupira tristement : « qui peut dire quand cette malédiction finira ? Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, les cocons sont pratiquement vides ».**

 **Le Commandant s'avança, lui prit gentiment les mains et les couvrit de baisers : « ma bien-aimée, confiez-moi vos inquiétudes, car ce n'est tout de même pas la première fois que nous perdons un combat ».**

 **« Pour dire la vérité », avoua-t-elle, « en déclenchant les hostilités sans raison valable, j'ai mis en danger ma ruche inutilement, et je crains le jugement de l'équipage. Nous avons abandonné de nombreux darts et navettes, et nous sommes en sous-effectifs, donc vulnérables actuellement. Je n'écouterai jamais plus les conseils malavisés de notre nouvel officier ! Il a insisté pour que je revendique cette aire d'alimentation, et j'ignore encore pourquoi je l'ai suivi ! » s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse contre lui mais surtout contre elle-même.**

 **Le Commandant n'avait rien répondu, parce qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse : cet officier avait été recueilli récemment, il était jeune et audacieux, mais aussi très séduisant. Il était également dévoré d'ambition, et s'était récemment vu refuser une promotion qui n'était pas méritée. Il se laissa envahir par le soupçon et un brin de jalousie, et après avoir obtenu son congé, alla s'enquérir de lui pour l'interroger.**

 **Quant à la Reine, afin de rassurer son équipage, elle envoya une douce onde de bien-être dans le réseau télépathique de la ruche, accompagnée d'une promesse de chasse pour le lendemain matin, tout en rappelant de ne pas consommer les petits enfants, nécessaires au renouvellement du cheptel humain.**

 **L'un des deux drones qui se tenaient devant la porte de la salle du trône, bien campé sur ses robustes jambes, laissait son esprit vagabonder, hypnotisé par les circonvolutions de la brume blanche mouvante qui recouvrait le sol.**

 **Après le départ du Commandant, et aussitôt qu'il eut entendu la promesse de la chasse prochaine, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son frère, debout à côté de lui, et lui lança une pensée :** ** _« envie d'aller dehors moi aussi demain, chasser…»_**

 **L'autre n'eut que cette réponse mentale laconique : «** ** _protéger la Reine – la mission_** ** _»._**

 **Le drone reprit alors sa faction, avec toute la concentration dont il se sentait capable, un peu vexé toutefois d'avoir été rappelé à l'ordre par son frère, qui avait au moins deux cent cinquante ans de moins que lui.**

 **C'était le milieu de la nuit, et tout était silencieux hormis le léger bourdonnement habituel des moteurs et le frémissement des parois organiques.**

 **Le drone et son frère, qui gardaient maintenant les appartements de la Reine, furent soudain alertés par un vent de panique qui se transmettait sur le réseau télépathique, suivi par le son strident de l'alarme qui se mit à résonner dans la ruche tout entière.**

 **Ils entendirent alors à travers la cloison la Reine laisser libre cours à sa rage dans un rugissement puissant : les rumeurs de trahison se propageaient maintenant à travers le réseau. La ruche ennemie les avait retrouvés, et les envahisseurs massacraient systématiquement le peu qui restait de l'équipage.**

 **Le drone et son frère virent l'officier nouvellement arrivé sur la ruche qui arrivait en courant dans leur direction, et qui leur ordonna brutalement de baisser leurs armes. Comme ils hésitaient un court instant, l'officier plongea brutalement sa dague dans la gorge du frère du drone, tandis que la porte organique s'ouvrait en coulissant sur la Reine.**

 **Celle-ci les toisa et s'adressa alors à l'officier avec le plus profond mépris : « et quel sera donc le prix de votre trahison, misérable ? »**

 **« Ma Reine », sourit-il mielleusement en réponse, « votre tête contre le commandement de cette ruche, c'est ce que la Reine que je sers m'a promis, et tant pis pour vous si vous n'avez pas su récompenser ma valeur quand il en était encore temps».**

 **« Où est le Commandant ? » tonna-t-elle, mais sans réussir à masquer son inquiétude.**

 **« Oh ! Le Commandant me cherchait, et il m'a trouvé » répondit-il en souriant vicieusement, « ou plutôt, il a trouvé ceci » ajouta-t-il en levant sa dague ensanglantée, tandis que de l'autre main il faisait signe au drone de baisser son arme.**

 **Le drone, qui avait vu son frère mourir, et qui voyait maintenant sa Reine en danger, fut submergé par une bouffée de pure haine. Sans même comprendre ce qui le poussa alors à agir, il dégaina rapidement sa dague et la planta dans le cœur de l'officier en pensant «** ** _protéger la Reine – la mission_** ** _»._**

 **L'officier, qui réalisa à cet instant précis qu'il ne serait jamais Commandant, et qu'il était en train de mourir de la main d'un simple drone désobéissant, s'affaissa lentement le long de la paroi organique et mourut de fort méchante humeur.**


	2. Chapter 2

La Reine se figea un instant, puis secoua vivement la tête. Comment ce simple drone avait-il pu tuer l'officier sans qu'elle n'en ait donné l'ordre ?

C'était impossible, un drone ne pouvait pas faire preuve d'une telle autonomie dans ses actes. Elle avait cependant perçu les pensées qui l'avaient animé lors de son geste, mais se refusait à croire qu'il put être doté d'une détermination propre, et peut-être même aussi d'une conscience.

Mais peu importait au final, car elle n'ignorait pas que son temps était compté maintenant, mais elle répugnait à mourir en laissant perdues toutes ses précieuses connaissances, aussi lui ordonna-t-elle impérieusement de la suivre dans la salle du trône : « à genoux ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Le drone tomba lourdement sur un genou, bras en arrière, tête levée, offrant sa poitrine pour nourrir sa Reine.

Mais celle-ci lui dit doucement de sa voix multi-tonale : « c'est inutile, ils vont bientôt m'exécuter de toute façon. Ta Reine est fière de toi, et c'est pourquoi je vais te faire un don terrible et puissant, mais que tu devras dissimuler à tous, si tu veux continuer à vivre ». A ces mots elle cala sa main contre la tête masquée, et lui transmit mentalement toutes ses connaissances.

Le drone, hébété et confus sous l'avalanche de concepts et d'informations, fut déchiré par une violente migraine, et s'évanouit après avoir pensé « _j'ai protégé la Reine – mais ils vont la tuer, je n'ai pas mené à bien ma mission_ ».

Celle-ci, épuisée, se hissa sur son trône où elle attendit courageusement ses bourreaux, qu'elle entendit arriver en courant, dans un tonnerre de bruit de bottes.

Au bout d'un long moment, le drone reprit connaissance la Reine n'était plus là, et la salle du trône était envahie par plusieurs officiers inconnus qui donnaient des ordres en rafale.

D'un seul coup, tout lui revint en mémoire, et la somme de ses nouvelles connaissances lui parut vertigineuse il avait en plus maintenant la faculté d'analyser les événements, et cela l'angoissa terriblement.

Sa Reine avait fait de lui le dépositaire d'un précieux fardeau, mais il allait devoir se montrer extrêmement prudent, et il lui serait très difficile de faire semblant d'être comme ses frères. Il se releva gauchement et sortit sous les regards indifférents des autres.

Dans le couloir, une patrouille passait : il s'arrêta et attendit humblement les ordres de l'officier, qu'il ne reconnut pas. Celui-ci lui ordonna sèchement de rejoindre le groupe, et l'ensemble se remit en route.

Plus tard, alors qu'il se trouvait avec d'autres guerriers masqués dans une de leurs salles de repos, il se leva et s'isola dans un recoin éloigné.

« _Restons calme_ », se dit-il, et il s'amusa à la pensée qu'il pouvait se parler à lui-même : il s'émerveilla même de se découvrir des pensées fluides et structurées et non plus de simples concepts basiques.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il était seul, il ôta rapidement son masque en os et tenta d'articuler quelques mots. Mais il ne put sortir que quelques petits cris gutturaux et soupira profondément : « _dommage_ , _j'y ai cru l'espace d'un instant. Mais il me faut d'abord construire un mur mental pour protéger mes pensées, et j'apprendrai ensuite au fur et à mesure à utiliser mes nouvelles connaissances. Je me demande si ma Reine m'a également transmis ses pouvoirs_ ».

Afin de s'en assurer, il s'avança dans un corridor et trouva un drone qui montait la garde devant les quartiers scientifiques. S'approchant fermement, il lui envoya un ordre mental laconique et péremptoire : « _pose ton arme_ ! ».

L'autre le fixa, interloqué : « _Pourquoi ?_ _Tu n'es pas officier._ »

Le drone, se sentant gêné et honteux, fit alors rapidement demi-tour sans répondre, en se demandant à quoi allait bien servir toutes ses nouvelles connaissances s'il était incapable de se faire obéir, et surtout quelle serait désormais sa nouvelle mission.

Tôt le lendemain matin, tous les wraiths du vaisseau endommagé furent rassemblés dans la salle du trône, afin de découvrir leur nouvelle Reine.

Le drone, bloquant toute intrusion extérieure dans ses pensées, se mit à étudier sa nouvelle souveraine avec circonspection, la fixant hardiment à travers les entrelacs de son masque.

« _Plus jeune que mon ancienne Reine, et plus belle aussi, mais saura-t-elle mieux diriger la ruche ? Et est-elle liée également avec son Commandant_?» se demanda-t-il soudainement avec intérêt. Aussitôt il se morigéna, que lui importaient les ragots, il fallait surtout qu'il se préoccupe de lui-même.

Il écouta la nouvelle Reine donner ses instructions pour la chasse, et nommer son Second en tant que Commandant de la ruche annexée.

Plus tard, les wraiths se mirent en chasse en direction du village le plus proche, les officiers à bord de darts, et les contingents de drones à pied ou en navettes, tous lourdement armés. La sélection se déroula comme à chaque fois, dans une cacophonie de hurlements de terreur et de douleur parmi les humains, qui n'avaient pas d'armes suffisamment sophistiquées pour les repousser.

Le drone se retrouva au sein d'une petite patrouille composée de trois autres drones et d'un officier, dans un quartier isolé du village.

Il défonça la porte d'une petite masure d'un violent coup de pied, mais au moment d'y pénétrer, il fut pris d'une soudaine intuition, et laissa brusquement le passage à l'un des autres guerriers, qui reçut aussitôt un carreau d'arbalète en plein cœur et s'écroula.

« _D'où l'intérêt d'avoir un cerveau pour sauver sa peau_ » se dit le drone en ripostant, tirant dans l'épaule de l'humain qui lâcha son arme le drone se nourrit alors de lui, tandis qu'un autre guerrier masqué se précipitait dans la cuisine où il se nourrit de l'épouse.

Le drone monta ensuite lourdement l'escalier, afin de rejoindre l'officier et l'autre drone, qui fouillaient les chambres.

Alors qu'il parcourait l'étroit couloir, il entendit un petit bruit étouffé, et s'arrêta brusquement il écarta délicatement le pan d'un rideau et vit deux tout petits garçons terrifiés.

Le drone se pencha alors pour les examiner avec curiosité, car il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de se trouver seul face à ces intéressantes créatures.

Sa précédente Reine avait toujours défendu de consommer les petits enfants, d'abord parce qu'ils permettaient d'assurer le renouvellement des effectifs humains, mais aussi parce qu'elle les trouvait adorables, tout autant que les petits animaux.

Il se rappela le ravissement de sa Reine, lorsqu'elle se rendait sur une planète d'adorateurs et que des petites filles faisaient la ronde autour d'elle en chantant, et en lui lançant des pétales de fleurs.

Les deux petits, épouvantés, plaquèrent leurs mains sur leur bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, et l'un d'eux était si effrayé qu'il ne put s'empêcher de souiller son pantalon. Le drone voulait les rassurer, mais il ignorait comment se faire comprendre, alors il referma doucement le rideau.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'escalier pour redescendre, il fut bousculé par l'officier qui avait senti son trouble : il le vit se précipiter vers le rideau et l'arracher brutalement, découvrant les petits horrifiés et tremblants, qui fixèrent tour à tour les trois wraiths.

Leurs petites mains se cherchèrent à tâtons et s'agrippèrent frénétiquement tandis que leurs yeux s'agrandissaient de terreur.

L'officier, incommodé par l'odeur, fronça le nez avec dégoût, tandis que l'autre guerrier masqué s'approchait, la main déjà brandie.

Le drone s'interposa alors en envoyant mentalement l'interdiction formelle de son ancienne Reine, mais l'officier s'emporta en le repoussant violemment : « dégage de là ! Notre Reine ne nous interdit rien ! Pour qui te prends-tu, à oser me donner des ordres ? ».

Il pointa son arme vers lui, et le drone lut dans son esprit l'envie de le tuer, alors il recula d'un pas.

Alors aussitôt, avec un bel ensemble, les deux wraiths claquèrent chacun une main sur la poitrine des enfants, tandis que le drone assista, impuissant, au début de leur terrible métamorphose.

Il ne put en supporter davantage et redescendit précipitamment l'escalier, où il croisa l'autre guerrier masqué, qui montait pesamment.

Bouleversé et la rage au cœur, le drone le bouscula sans ménagement et se rua à l'extérieur.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout en marchant parmi les cosses desséchées des nombreux morts qui jonchaient les rues du village, le drone tentait d'analyser les émotions et sentiments confus qui l'envahissaient peu à peu : la colère, la frustration née de son impuissance à se faire comprendre, mais surtout il sentait un terrible sentiment de solitude, et il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Il se sentait si démuni et malheureux qu'il en arriva à maudire sa toute nouvelle intelligence qui ne lui servait à rien puisqu'elle ne lui permettrait jamais de sortir de sa condition.

Il avait peur aussi parce qu'il savait que l'officier le tuerait dès qu'il le reverrait. « _Alors voilà donc la vie qui m'attend désormais »,_ se dit-il, accablé _. « Sur une ruche je suis condamné à n'être qu'un drone obéissant à tous les ordres donnés, qu'ils me plaisent ou non, sous peine d'être mis à mort, et sur n'importe quelle planète j'inspirerais l'horreur aux humains, et sans jamais pouvoir me faire comprendre, adorateurs ou pas._

 _Et je ne veux pas non plus faire partie d'une ruche où on cautionne la mort d'enfants, je dois bien cela à mon ancienne Reine. Et à quoi serviront mes connaissances de reine, dans un corps de simple drone ?_ ».

Il cheminait depuis longtemps maintenant, ressassant son malaise, tout en pensant à son ancienne Reine qu'il avait protégée depuis des siècles, lorsqu'il réalisa soudain qu'il était très loin du village, au cœur d'une forêt profonde.

Il s'assit sur le bord d'une souche, posa ses doigts sur ses tempes en essayant de chasser l'image qui lui revenait sans cesse : les deux petits frères, au moment de mourir, qui avaient cherché l'ultime réconfort en se tenant la main sans un mot. _« Je voulais sauver ma Reine, et aussi sauver les deux petits, et je n'ai réussi ni l'un ni l'autre ! Quel piètre guerrier je fais !»_ Il se désolait à présent et se sentait aussi inutile que coupable.

Soudain une pensée le traversa avec la fulgurance d'un éclair : « _si je rencontre de nouveau une Reine ou un enfant en danger, alors je les sauverai, je m'en fais le serment_ ! _Ce sera ma nouvelle mission_. _Ma Reine m'a dit qu'elle était fière de moi, et elle m'a fait un merveilleux don ! Il faut juste que je trouve qu'en faire. »_

Il s'était relevé, et il reprit sa route en tentant d'organiser ses pensées de façon pragmatique : « _je crois que je saurais piloter une navette ou un dart, et j'ai la connaissance de milliers d'adresses de portes des étoiles, une grande vie d'aventure s'offre à moi ! »._

Il se sentait tout ragaillardi à cette idée, et marchait d'un pas allègre, moins pesant que d'habitude.

Au bout d'un long moment il entendit le bruit caractéristique des darts et se mit à courir vers eux.

Adossé à une colline, un autre petit village subissait une attaque meurtrière, D'où il se trouvait, le drone pouvait apercevoir les habitants s'égailler dans tous les sens, mais ils finissaient cependant tous par être rattrapés et tués, ou bien happés par le rayon téléporteur.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, il vit venir deux hommes qui couraient dans sa direction. Il se dissimula derrière un gros rocher, qu'il escalada ensuite silencieusement.

« _C'est le moment de faire des provisions_ _pour la longue route qui m'attend_ » se dit-il en s'avançant tout au bord il entendit ses proies qui s'étaient arrêtées pour reprendre leur souffle. D'un bond, il sauta sur les deux hommes, brisant le dos du premier, et maintint au sol le second tout en aspirant sa force vitale. Il acheva également le survivant et s'approcha du village, avec l'intention de voler une navette.

Alors qu'il traversait les bois aux abords du village, il vit justement une navette gardée par deux drones. Il lui répugnait de tuer ces deux gêneurs, qui étaient ses frères en fin de compte, mais il s'avança quand même vers eux d'un pas décidé.

Les drones, qui avaient senti en lui la signature de la ruche, le laissèrent s'approcher, et il leur envoya aussitôt une pensée enjouée : « mon officier m'envoie vous relayer, allez chasser, je vais garder la navette ».

Les deux autres se regardèrent, semblant se consulter l'espace d'un instant, puis se précipitèrent vers le village pour prendre part à la curée.

Le drone, satisfait, attendit un moment d'être totalement seul, sans yeux ni oreilles indiscrets, et se rua à l'intérieur de la navette.

Il posa son arme, s'assit dans le fauteuil de pilotage en soupirant d'aise. Il avait envie de toucher à tous les boutons, tous les panneaux de contrôle, et se sentait tout frémissant d'impatience.

« _Je n'ai jamais rien eu à moi que mes armes et une couchette dans le dortoir de la ruche, et bien je prends officiellement possession de cette navette_ » se dit-il avec solennité.

Cependant il lui fallait faire vite, et il appela à lui les souvenirs de la Reine pour décoller sans encombre : « _d'abord, masquer ma signature énergétique, puis trouver une planète peuplée d'humains et enfin filer ! »._

Il eut tôt fait d'effectuer toutes les manœuvres nécessaires, décolla et activa le DHD : la Porte des Etoiles s'alluma ensuite et le flot d'énergie bleue apparut. Il dirigea la navette vers le centre de la Porte en espérant avec angoisse : « _pourvu que j'y arrive !_ ».

Il était passé, à son grand soulagement, et il ignorait comment il avait réussi, car le pilotage, réservé aux wraiths alphas, lui avait toujours semblé irréalisable.

Au bout de quelques instants, il passa à travers un nouvel anneau, et survola lentement une minuscule planète boisée sur laquelle tombait la nuit.

Il se posa au milieu d'une clairière et savoura ce moment : « _ça y est, je suis vraiment libre, et j'ai réussi à piloter, et c'était une sensation incroyable !_ »

Il décida de découvrir sa nouvelle maison : sa navette était semblable à toutes les autres, avec un poste de pilotage et deux petites cabines avec chacune un hublot et deux couchettes, ainsi qu'une petite salle d'eau.

Il activa un champ de force tout autour de la navette pour assurer sa sécurité, puis se rendit dans une des cabines où il ôta ses lourdes bottes et s'allongea sur une couchette. Il se sentait fatigué et excité en même temps, mais aussi tellement angoissé par sa solitude qu'il ne parvint à s'endormir qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque le drone s'éveilla. Il remit ses bottes sans hâte, et décida d'explorer la planète, tout en se disant qu'il ferait mieux de rester et de se reposer après sa mauvaise nuit.

Mais décidément il n'était pas prêt à se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec lui-même : il n'avait jamais été seul, et il avait beau revendiquer sa liberté, il était angoissé au bout d'un moment.

Il ne savait plus que faire, il était conscient de son mal-être car il passait rapidement tour à tour de l'euphorie au désespoir.

Il soupira doucement, verrouilla la navette, et se dirigea sans se presser vers la plaine, tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs aux alentours.

Il ne vit que des animaux sur cette planète, et s'étonna alors qu'elle puisse figurer dans la liste des mondes habitables que lui avait transmis la Reine.

Il se dit alors qu'il devait s'agir-là d'une planète de repli, qui pouvait être utile en cas d'attaque.

Au bout d'une semaine, il avait tout exploré, et n'en avait pas eu autant de plaisir qu'il se l'était imaginé.

Sa solitude lui était de plus en plus pénible à supporter et la nuit venue, il était sorti de sa navette pour lever les yeux vers les étoiles. Elles scintillaient dans la nuit d'encre, et elles lui semblèrent lui adresser tout autant de clins d'œil.

Les Wraiths aimaient les étoiles, ils y voyaient des analogies avec eux-mêmes : comme elles, ils étaient innombrables dans l'espace, comme elles, ils étaient quasiment immortels, et lorsqu'ils couraient, une longue chevelure d'argent les suivait, tout comme les étoiles filantes lorsqu'elles traversaient le firmament.

Il se surprit à souhaiter que les étoiles lui envoient un compagnon, quel qu'il soit, attendit un peu, mais rien ne se passa.

Il erra par la suite durant des mois de planète en planète, toujours aussi solitaire, et de plus en plus déprimé. Il attaquait des humains solitaires, et repartait aussitôt.

Il avait bien tenté sa chance sur une planète wraith de son ancienne alliance, mais entre-temps une autre faction en avait pris possession et il s'était fait tirer dessus. Il s'était enfui de justesse, et depuis continuait son errance, s'arrêtant à chaque fois rapidement pour consommer quelques humains avant de reprendre un périple qui semblait être sans fin.

Un jour qu'il s'était approché pour contempler une géante rouge, il vira rapidement de bord pour échapper à une explosion, et ce faisant, vit apparaitre une petite planète dissimulée derrière un vaste amas gazeux.

Il s'en approcha et parcourut les scanners pour voir si l'air y était respirable, et s'il n'y avait pas de danger à sa grande surprise, il ne détecta qu'un unique signe de vie sur son transpondeur.

 _« Comme c'est étrange, les humains vivent pourtant en colonies, tout comme nous »._

Il détecta également une porte des étoiles, à sa grande satisfaction, car elle lui permettrait de voyager plus vite et plus sûrement, tout en évitant le danger des pluies de météorites.

Il se posa rapidement sous le couvert de grands pins, et se mit en route rapidement du côté du village, car il était curieux de découvrir quel était cet unique signe de vie.

Il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas comme il abordait les premières maisons : aucun bruit d'activité humaine ne parvenait jusqu'à lui, et une odeur désagréable agressa ses fentes sensorielles.

S'approchant, il vit des cadavres presqu'entièrement dévorés et eut un frisson d'appréhension.

 _« Les Bola Kaï ! »_ s'affola-t-il, des humains qui mangeaient toutes les créatures vivantes, et aussi bien les humains que les Wraiths, d'après ce qui se disait partout dans la galaxie.

Il empoigna son arme, prêt à tirer, et s'avança d'un pas hardi à travers le village.

Mais il ne subsistait plus rien de vivant, et après avoir passé quelques heures aux alentours à traquer d'éventuels survivants qui auraient pu échapper à ses scanneurs, le drone repartit vers sa navette.

En chemin il réfléchissait et se disait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance, car à une journée près semblait-il, il aurait pu être découvert et attaqué certes il se serait défendu avec son arme bien supérieure à celles, rudimentaires, de ces féroces créatures, mais enfin il était tout seul, et il aurait pu aisément succomber sous leur nombre.

Il mourait d'envie de voir qui était le survivant, il devait sans doute être très fort, pour avoir résisté à cette terrible attaque, et sa vaillance en ferait sûrement un mets de choix, même s'il n'avait pas réellement faim.

Il faisait beau cependant, et le drone n'était pas pressé de rentrer, et il décida de faire un détour pour retrouver sa navette et y récupérer le transpondeur, utile pour la traque à venir.

En entendant le chant d'un petit ruisseau, il entreprit de suivre son cours, tout en se repaissant des bonnes odeurs de mousse et de champignons que dégageait la forêt. Au bout d'un moment, et alors que la nuit tombait, il entendit le bruit d'eaux tumultueuses, et comprit que le ruisseau se jetait dans une rivière à fort débit.

Alors qu'il s'en approchait, il perçut les échos d'une petite voix en colère pas très loin de lui.

Il s'avança précautionneusement et se dissimula derrière de hautes fougères, qu'il écarta délicatement, découvrant ainsi un bien étrange spectacle.


	4. Chapter 4

Agenouillée sur la berge, une petite fille lui tournait le dos. Penchée au-dessus d'un petit rocher l'enfant criait : « _je passe mon temps à te récurer, tu peux pas faire attention à tes vêtements, méchante fille_ ? »

Le drone la vit alors soulever un petit tas de chiffons qui trempait dans une cavité remplie d'eau, le gifler violemment et se redresser en soufflant avec exagération.

Puis l'enfant se calma d'un seul coup, s'assit tranquillement sur la berge et se mit à chantonner doucement, tout en jetant des brins d'herbe dans l'eau.

Le drone, qui s'était approché tout près, saisit la minuscule forme en tissu toute dégoulinante, et vit qu'elle représentait un tout petit humain, avec une tête ronde, un buste, deux bras et deux jambes.

Dans ses pensées le mot « poupée » apparut, et il se rappela avoir vu autrefois la fille de sa Reine jouer avec un petit personnage semblable.

 _« Ainsi il ne s'agirait que d'un jeu, mais elle n'a pourtant pas l'air d'y prendre plaisir, puisqu'elle semble si en colère.»_ Le drone, perplexe, reposa le jouet.

Il s'approcha de plus en plus, charmé par la petite voix mélodieuse qui s'élevait, à moitié couverte par le bruit de la rivière, mais il fit maladroitement rouler un caillou tout près de la fillette.

Celle-ci se retourna brusquement, et tout en poussant un cri perçant, se leva d'un seul coup et recula d'un pas.

Le drone s'arrêta et leva doucement les mains, pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'armes, mais l'enfant crut qu'il allait la frapper et recula davantage, toujours criant.

Mais elle glissa alors sur l'herbe boueuse, et tomba en arrière dans la rivière en battant désespérément des bras, tandis que le drone, qui s'était pourtant précipité vers elle, n'avait malheureusement pas pu la retenir à temps.

Il s'élança le long de la berge, tout en ne perdant pas de vue la fillette emportée par le courant, dont il n'apercevait que la tête ballottée par les flots, qui apparaissait et disparaissait de temps à autre. « _Ma mission, ce sera de sauver l'enfant »,_ se promit-il en se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir plonger, car le corps trop massif des drones ne leur permettait pas de nager, et il le regrettait amèrement maintenant.

Juste avant un coude de la rivière, il aperçut un enchevêtrement de troncs sur l'eau : il s'y précipita, se mit à quatre pattes pour conserver son équilibre, et s'avança rapidement jusqu'à l'extrémité d'un tronc. Il tendit le bras juste au moment où l'enfant passait, s'en saisit et la ramena contre lui.

Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle ne respirait plus.

Le drone était consterné : lui qui ne voulait aucun mal aux enfants, en voilà encore une qui mourait sous ses yeux. Il prit dans ses bras musclés le petit corps glacé et remonta le long de la berge.

Cependant, la fillette n'était qu'évanouie, et son corps se réchauffait progressivement dans ses bras. Elle bougea un peu, tout en marmonnant quelques sons incompréhensibles à travers ses dents qui claquaient.

Le drone, rassuré, la déposa délicatement par terre, et s'empressa de ramasser quelques branches pour faire un feu.

Lorsque les hautes flammes jaillirent, il s'assit de l'autre côté du feu, et attendit le réveil de l'enfant.

Au bout d'un moment, la petite fille ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla de terreur en l'apercevant à travers les flammes. En poussant un cri étranglé, elle se releva d'un coup et s'enfuit vers la forêt toute proche.

Le drone, pensif, était demeuré assis : « _quelle stupide petite créature ! Elle parle à un tas de chiffons, et elle a peur de moi alors que je viens de lui sauver la vie » !_

Cependant la fillette, après avoir couru un moment, s'adossa contre un arbre le temps de calmer un point de côté douloureux, et parce qu'elle n'y voyait plus guère, la nuit étant tombée. Elle grelottait de froid et pensait à la chaleur du feu qu'elle venait de fuir. Et aussi à l'affreux monstre qui ne l'avait pas mangée, mais au contraire l'avait sauvée.

Oh, elle savait bien ce qu'il était, même si elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, tout le monde dans l'univers savait à quoi ressemblait un wraith : soit ils étaient fins et vêtus de noir, soit ils étaient massifs et masqués. Et tous mangeaient les humains.

Tout le monde était sûrement mort dans le village, et sa mère…toute la journée elle avait repoussé l'idée de sa mère, mais là, elle s'imposa à elle avec violence : la veille au soir, le bruit des trompes et des tambours avait provoqué une terreur sans nom, et tous dans le village s'étaient enfuis pour se cacher dans la forêt.

Dissimulée dans le creux d'une souche, recouverte de branchages, elle avait aperçu sa mère se faire assommer à coups de massue.

Certes sa mère lui avait plus souvent donné des gifles que des câlins, mais en cet instant précis, elle manquait terriblement à l'enfant.

La petite fille avait besoin de retourner près du feu, pour se réchauffer, mais aussi parce qu'elle refusait de laisser son doudou aux mains du monstre.

Elle s'approcha précautionneusement et récupéra la petite poupée de chiffon dans la cavité, puis s'assit le plus loin possible du monstre masqué en tendant les mains vers le feu.

Tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil, elle se mit à parler gentiment à son doudou tout en l'essorant : « _n'aie pas peur, ma fille, il va pas te manger, je suis là, et on va se sécher toutes les deux_ ».

Elle voulait être polie avec le monstre qui l'avait sauvée, même s'il l'effrayait, et déglutit avant de l'interroger craintivement : « _est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on se sèche à ton feu_ _toutes les deux_ ? »

Le drone fit un petit geste d'une main, pour l'inviter à en profiter.

L'enfant, mise en confiance, poursuivit : « _je te remercie de m'avoir repêchée, mais, euh, est-ce que tu vas me manger maintenant_ ? »

Le drone secoua doucement la tête, mais la petite fille fut à peine rassurée.

Au bout d'un long moment silencieux, l'enfant demanda : _« comment tu t'appelles_ ? ».

Le drone détailla son petit visage inquiet : c'était la plus ravissante créature qu'il ait jamais vue. Sa peau était dorée comme le miel, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux noirs, et son petit menton pointu tremblotait parce qu'elle grelottait encore.

Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas parler et tenta d'articuler quelques mots, et ne put sortir qu'un « krreu » maladroit.

« _Quel drôle de nom, Krreu_ », s'amusa l'enfant, « _moi_ _je m'appelle_ Myarka _, retire ton masque, Krreu, tu arriveras mieux à parler_ ».

Le drone hésitait, parce qu'il se savait laid, comme tous les drones, et regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir un vrai visage avec de beaux cheveux soyeux comme les officiers.

Mais l'enfant s'était levée et approchée tout près de lui : « _mais enfin retire donc ton masque, Krreu_ ! ».

A contrecœur, le drone ôta son masque et tourna lentement son visage vers l'enfant. Celle-ci, frappée d'épouvante, se raidit d'horreur et finit par éclater en bruyants sanglots.

Le drone se leva d'un coup, et s'éloigna à grands pas vers la forêt : il en avait assez d'inspirer la peur et de ne pas se faire comprendre. « _Choisir cette planète n'était pas une bonne idée, finalement,_ _mais aussi à quoi je m'attendais » ?_ se dit-il, « _une aussi ravissante créature ne peut que me trouver repoussant »._


	5. Chapter 5

Il n'aspirait qu'à s'enfermer dans sa navette et repartir, mais il songea à l'enfant – Myarka – qui mourrait inéluctablement s'il l'abandonnait sur cette planète désormais dépeuplée, et s'arrêta net, car une pensée lui était subitement venue : peut-être que les étoiles lui offraient finalement un petit compagnon, pour rendre sa solitude moins insupportable.

Le drone entendit derrière lui des petits pas précipités, et sentit soudain une minuscule main se glisser dans la sienne. Il s'arrêta, frappé de stupeur devant cette sensation inconnue.

« _Pardon de t'avoir fait de la peine, Krreu_ », s'excusa l'enfant en sanglotant, « _Tu sais, c'est pas ta faute si tu es si affreux, et je veux bien quand même être ton amie. Tiens, voilà ton masque, remets-le, je t'aime mieux avec_ ».

Le drone s'en saisit, l'ajusta sur son visage, et ils retournèrent ensemble s'asseoir près du feu.

Myarka avait repris sa poupée de chiffon dans ses bras, et chantonnait tout en dodelinant de la tête, visiblement épuisée.

« _Elle doit n'avoir que six années »_ estima le drone, « _et les enfants de cet âge, qu'ils soient humains ou wraiths, ne peuvent pas survivre seuls._

Il se dit qu'il la déposerait dès le lendemain sur une planète d'adorateurs, car même s'il se plaisait en sa compagnie, il devait être raisonnable et la confier à des humains qui sauraient prendre soin d'elle.

L'enfant s'était endormie à présent, sa poupée serrée contre elle, mais le drone entendait son petit estomac qui gargouillait bruyamment.

« _Les humains mangent plus souvent que nous_ , _Il va me falloir remplir ce petit ventre »_ se dit-il, « _je vais devoir lui trouver rapidement à manger »._

La nuit était tombée très vite, alors le drone enleva délicatement Myarka dans ses bras et l'emmena à grands pas dans sa navette, et l'étendit ensuite sur l'une des couchettes de la cabine inoccupée. Après l'avoir recouverte d'une épaisse couverture, il saisit ses armes et s'engagea rapidement dans la forêt où il se mit à traquer une proie.

A l'aube, il avait plumé une volaille dodue qu'il avait fait tourner sur une broche improvisée, et ramassé quelques baies juteuses qu'il avait disposées sur une grande feuille.

« Quelles étranges créatures que les humains, qui se nourrissent d'êtres morts » se dit-il non sans dégoût.

Il était impatient que l'enfant se réveille, car il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être seul, et il voulait savourer le plaisir de la voir manger et de l'entendre de nouveau lui parler. C'était la première à lui avoir donné un nom, qu'il se répétait avec joie : « _Krreu, mon nom est Krreu dorénavant_ , _et je trouve qu'il me va bien_. »

Soudain il entendit un long cri angoissé en provenance de la navette et il s'y précipita. Dans la cabine l'enfant sanglotait : « _Krreu_ », s'écria-t-elle, « _tu m'as laissée toute seule ! »_ Elle se précipita sur lui et lui décocha de petits coups de pied rageurs. Le drone ne savait que faire, alors il l'enleva dans ses bras pour l'asseoir devant le feu.

Myarka, encore un peu secouée de sanglots, déposa son doudou à côté d'elle, et tendit ses petites mains vers le feu en lorgnant la volaille avec convoitise, les narines toutes palpitantes, réceptives au délicieux fumet.

Le drone lui offrit aussitôt une cuisse grasse à souhait, encore toute chaude, et l'enfant s'en saisit rapidement.

Elle mordait à pleines dents dans la chair juteuse, mâchait avidement, riant de voir la graisse qui dégoulinait le long de sa bouche, de ses bras, et qui maculait sa robe. Ses petites dents plates raclaient l'os maintenant, et le drone la surprit à regarder avidement vers le restant de la volaille, elle n'en avait visiblement pas eu assez.

Avec sa dague il découpa alors un bon morceau de chair blanche et l'offrit à l'enfant qui croqua vivement dedans.

En la voyant se régaler, il se sentit heureux, et repensa au jour où la fille de sa Reine s'était nourrie pour la première fois.

C'était lui qui avait eu l'honneur de sortir un humain des cocons, et de le maintenir fermement, tandis qu'elle se nourrissait de lui en criant de plaisir.

Comme tous les wraiths dans la ruche il en avait ressenti alors un intense bonheur et surtout une immense fierté.

Il apporta ensuite avec précaution à Myarka une large feuille où roulaient des baies bleues.

« _Oh, Krreu, des myrtilles, c'est mes fruits préférés_ ! » Myarka était ravie, et se goinfrait joyeusement.

Après le repas, le drone porta l'enfant toute graisseuse et tachée directement dans la salle d'eau et fit couler une eau chaude et mousseuse sur l'enfant, qui s'émerveillait : « _Krreu, de l'eau qui sort du mur, toute chaude, et qui fait de la mousse_! _ça me lave, et ça lave ma robe en même temps_! »

Plus tard, alors que Myarka séchait au soleil, le drone voulut lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient quitter la planète : il s'avança vers elle en lui désignant la navette, puis le ciel, puis tous les deux.

« _Oui, je comprends_ » fit l'enfant au bout d'un moment _: c'est dans cette drôle de maison que tu es venu du ciel, et puis on s'est rencontrés tous les deux_ ».

Le drone s'assit lourdement sur le tronc, en secouant la tête, visiblement découragé. Il se désigna de l'index, montra ensuite l'enfant, puis la navette et enfin le ciel.

Myarka ouvrit de grands yeux : « _tu veux qu'on parte dans ta petite maison bizarre ? Tu peux aller dans le ciel avec ?_ »

Le drone opina, et se dirigea vers la navette.

 _« Mais, Krreu, il faut d'abord aller enterrer_ _ma maman_! »

Comme il ne s'arrêtait pas, elle fondit en larmes en un clin d'œil, et tapa du pied tout en piaillant : « _on y va maintenant, Krreu_ ! ».

Myarka s'élança aussitôt à travers bois, tandis que le drone, les sens affûtés, la suivait en guettant le moindre danger.

« _Décidément, on dirait bien que cette toute petite créature fait de moi ce qu'elle veut_ » se dit-il mi ravi, mi exaspéré.

Aux abords d'une clairière, Myarka ralentit avec appréhension. « C _'est ici, Krreu, viens voir, ma maman est là-bas ! »_

Elle n'osait pas s'approcher du corps, et dit doucement au drone « _Krreu, il faut mettre des pierres dessus ! »_

Le drone se saisit de grosses pierres qu'il entassa sur le corps, tandis que Myarka cueillait une brassée de petites fleurs aux couleurs vives.

Quand il eut terminé, il quêta son approbation silencieusement. Myarka déposa les fleurs dans les interstices et recula pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la tombe.

« _Tu vois, Krreu, ça fait quand même bien plus joli comme ça_ » affirma-telle avec satisfaction.

Tandis que le drone lui indiquait d'une main impérieuse le chemin de la navette, elle se figea d'un coup, et éclata bruyamment en sanglots, tout en levant les bras vers lui.

Krreu la contempla alors, les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire, parce qu'il voyait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure apparente aux jambes, et que par conséquent rien ne l'empêchait de marcher toute seule.

Myarka braillait maintenant, et Krreu finit par comprendre qu'elle voulait être portée parce qu'elle cherchait surtout du réconfort, alors il la prit dans ses bras puissants, et s'en retourna vers sa navette en grandes enjambées.

Tout en cheminant, il appela à lui les souvenirs de la Reine, afin de trouver une planète d'adorateurs où il pourrait bientôt déposer l'enfant.

Celle-ci s'était calmée à présent, et chantonnait tout en tentant de tresser ses cheveux blancs tout rêches, qui ressemblaient plus à de la corde qu'à de la soie : « _ils sont drôlement bizarres tes cheveux, Krreu_ » _!_

Le drone trouvait agréable la caresse de ses petites mains sur ses cheveux, ainsi que son babil incessant.

« _Personne ne me parle jamais, excepté pour me donner des ordres_ » se réjouissait-il, « _et cette fois-ci je me sens pleinement autonome et responsable, parce que cette petite créature ne peut compter que sur moi pour survivre_ ».

Arrivés à la navette, le drone installa la petite fille sur le siège à côté du sien, et fit décoller le vaisseau en direction de la Porte des Etoiles.

Il entra une adresse et dirigea rapidement la navette à l'intérieur du flot bleu sous les cris d'enthousiasme de Myarka.

Quelques heures après, ils atterrissaient sur une planète hospitalière, un peu à l'écart d'un assez grand village d'adorateurs.


	6. Chapter 6

Après avoir dissimulé sa navette derrière une colline, Krreu fit signe à Myarka de rester là, mais celle-ci ne voulut rien entendre.

« Non, Krreu, je vais avec toi, j'ai bien trop peur de rester toute seule » déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Krreu hocha la tête, content au fond de lui, et davantage lorsque Myarka glissa sa petite main dans la sienne et qu'ils s'avancèrent d'un pas allègre.

Tout en cheminant Myarka n'arrêtait pas de babiller et de chanter, et commentait tout ce qu'ils voyaient.

Ils finirent par approcher d'une fermette isolée, avec des enfants qui ramassaient des fruits et des légumes au fond d'un grand jardin.

 _« Elle sera bien là, avec d'autres enfants pour lui tenir compagnie »,_ se dit Krreu en s'arrêtant pour les regarder.

Un garçon d'une douzaine d'années qui les avait vus accourut vers eux en appelant son père à grands cris : « _Père, Père, un guerrier des Seigneurs est là_ _!_ »

Le garçon regardait aux alentours, l'air de chercher quelqu'un, et interrogea vivement Myarka : « _où est le Seigneur qui accompagne toujours les guerriers masqués ?_ »

Myarka, qui ne comprenait pas, répondit timidement : « _nous sommes tout seuls_ ».

Sur ces entrefaites, le père des enfants était arrivé, suivi de sa marmaille sale et silencieuse.

 _« Que désirez-vous de moi, Guerrier_ »? demanda l'humain d'un air servile.

Krreu serra fort la main de Myarka, et la poussa vers l'homme. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul, et se retourna vers le drone.

« _Non, Krreu, non, je veux rester avec toi ! Pourquoi tu veux plus de moi ? Non ! Non ! Me laisse pas là !_ » Myarka criait son chagrin et son désespoir.

Mais Krreu posa sa lourde main sur la tête de l'enfant en hochant la tête gravement, Il la poussa une seconde fois vers l'homme.

Myarka réalisa alors que leurs chemins allaient définitivement se séparer, et se mit à pleurer doucement en silence.

L'homme, qui se demandait toujours pourquoi un guerrier masqué était tout seul, regarda le drone et dit calmement : « _vous pouvez dire à vos officiers et à votre Reine que j'en prendrai grand soin, vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, je la_ _traiterai comme l'un de mes propres enfants_ ».

Krreu regarda un long moment Myarka à travers l'entrelacs de son masque d'os, et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, parce qu'il ne voulait plus voir l'enfant pleurer.

L'homme dit alors à Myarka : « _et bien enfant, me voilà donc avec une bouche de plus à nourrir ! Comment t'appelles-tu_ » ?

« _Myarka_ » répondit-elle entre deux sanglots.

« _Et bien Myarka, si tu veux manger, il va te falloir travailler dur, comme tout le monde ici. Va rejoindre les autres au jardin_ », dit-il durement.

Les enfants s'étaient remis à l'ouvrage, tandis que l'homme se grattait la tête en plissant les yeux. « _D'où sort ce drone tout seul, avec cette gamine ? Est-ce une mise à l'épreuve de la Reine_ ? _Et pourquoi moi ?_ »

Il s'approcha de la maison, et vit sa femme à la fenêtre, qui avait vu toute la scène de loin.

Sans savoir pourquoi, cela le mit en colère, et arrivé à l'intérieur, il la gifla violemment : « _tu n'as donc rien d'autre à faire que de me surveiller ? Rajoute un couvert, et un coin pour dormir pour la petite, et range donc ce taudis !_ »

« _Oui, mon mari, tout de suite_ », s'écria la femme en essuyant d'un revers de main le sang qui coulait de son nez, et ce faisant, s'en barbouilla involontairement le visage, déjà bouffi par les larmes.

Cela agaça encore plus l'homme qui l'envoya brusquement heurter le mur, avant de claquer la porte et de se diriger vers la remise.

Plus tard, lorsque le repas fut prêt, la femme alla sonner une petite cloche devant la porte et tous les enfants lâchèrent leurs paniers en accourant. Ils allèrent se laver les mains dans la fontaine dans la cour et se glissèrent sans bruit dans la cuisine.

Myarka regarda la femme dans la cuisine avec effarement : « _bonjour Madame, je m'appelle Myarka, et je crois que je vais vivre avec vous_ ».

La femme eut un pauvre sourire et ne répondit pas.

L'homme empoigna le menton de Myarka et la regarda fixement : « _ici les enfants travaillent, et ne parlent qu'avec ma permission_ ».

Elle acquiesça doucement et mangea sa soupe sans un bruit, tout comme les autres.

Myarka était terrifiée parce qu'elle voyait le sang sur le visage de la femme, et que personne n'y prêtait attention, comme si c'était chose courante.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait, mais elle sentait instinctivement qu'elle serait en danger si elle restait ici.

Elle se dit qu'elle devait courir retrouver Krreu et qu'ils partiraient ensuite de cet horrible endroit, mais il fallait faire vite, avant qu'il ne fasse décoller sa bizarre petite maison volante.

Mais elle devina que si elle s'enfuyait maintenant, l'homme aurait tôt fait de la rattraper, et il lui fallait attendre le bon moment.

Dès que le repas fut fini, l'homme chassa les enfants et leur dit d'une voix douce mais chargée de menaces que la récolte serait vérifiée le soir, pour savoir s'ils auraient mérité de dîner et de dormir au chaud.

Myarka, aussitôt le seuil franchi, bondit vers le portail mais le grand garçon eut tôt fait de la rattraper en quelques enjambées : « _si tu pars, on sera tous punis, alors tu restes ici_ » !

Elle se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir, en poussant des cris déchirants. « _Krreu, viens me chercher_ » !

Le père sortit aussitôt, et s'avança rapidement vers les deux enfants qui se mirent à trembler.

« _Père_ », s'écria le garçon terrifié, qui maintenait toujours Myarka, « _elle cherche à s'enfuir_ » !

L'homme s'approcha, tapota la joue de Myarka et répondit d'un ton doucereux : « _c'est parce qu'elle ne connait pas nos usages, mais on va les lui apprendre. Retournez donc travailler_ » !

Tout l'après-midi deux petites filles montrèrent à Myarka comment cueillir rapidement des légumes et des gousses de tavas et les jeter habilement dans le large panier fixé à l'arrière de leur dos.

Celle-ci était inconsolable. Elle avait tenté d'expliquer aux enfants - en vain - qu'elle devait absolument partir et s'était heurtée à un silence maussade.

Elle était toujours décidée à s'enfuir, et n'attendait que le moment où l'adolescent s'absenterait pour bondir vers la barrière.

Au bout d'un long moment, celui-ci lâcha sa bêche, empila les paniers sur une brouette et s'éloigna en direction de la grange.

Dès qu'elle le vit y entrer, Myarka saisit alors sa chance en bondissant sur ses pieds, et elle se précipita vers la barrière, courant de toutes ses petites jambes, en priant pour que Krreu ne soit pas déjà parti.

Mais les autres enfants se mirent aussitôt à crier, et le père apparut au seuil de la maison.

Myarka avait atteint la barrière, et s'était faufilée entre les planches ajourées : l'instant d'après, elle s'élançait sur la route.

Elle entendit les pas lourds de l'homme qui résonnaient sur les pierres, mais elle ne se retourna pas, galopant toujours plus vite. Au moment où elle se crut hors d'atteinte et sauvée, l'homme, qui l'avait rejointe, la saisit violemment par l'épaule.

« _Je crois que tu as du mal à comprendre, petite, tu as visiblement besoin d'une bonne leçon_ » !

Il tira violemment Myarka par le bras, tandis qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces. Elle tentait de lui donner des coups de pieds, tout en poussant des cris terrifiés : « _Krreu, Krreu, viens me chercher !_ »

Elle savait bien qu'il l'avait abandonnée à son sort, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appeler son seul ami avec désespoir.

L'homme traîna l'enfant jusqu'à la maison, puis dans la petite pièce contiguë à la cuisine, et referma violemment la porte sur eux. Il détacha son lourd ceinturon et en asséna un coup violent sur le dos de Myarka, qui poussa un hurlement strident.


	7. Chapter 7

Krreu était retourné d'un pas lourd à sa navette, avec une impression de malaise persistant, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre au jour un sentiment diffus qui l'avait étreint lorsqu'il avait abandonné Myarka.

Bien sûr, il se retrouvait encore tout seul, et le bref moment qu'il avait passé avec l'enfant avait été très agréable, mais quelque chose d'autre le gênait, sans qu'il pût se dire pourquoi.

Certes il avait mené à bien la mission qu'il s'était assigné, puisque l'enfant était maintenant dans une famille d'humains, qui sauraient visiblement s'occuper d'enfants puisqu'ils en avaient déjà, et à l'abri des mortelles sélections des wraiths, sur une planète d'adorateurs. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ?

Il pénétra lentement dans l'habitacle, en dirigeant ses pas hésitants jusqu'au seuil de la cabine qu'avait occupée Myarka, et s'arrêta brusquement.

Sur la couchette, posée bien à plat et bordée soigneusement par la couverture, reposait la minuscule poupée de chiffon.

Un souvenir lui revint alors avec fulgurance : il y avait bien longtemps, la fille de sa Reine avait égaré sa poupée, et tout l'équipage, du simple drone au Commandant, avait dû la chercher dans tous les recoins de la ruche afin de faire cesser ses cris de désespoir.

Krreu attrapa le jouet d'un geste vif, la glissa dans la poche de son pantalon et repartit par où il était venu, content de l'occasion qui lui était donnée de revoir la petite fille.

Soudain l'évidence s'imposa brutalement à son esprit : « _les enfants humains dans le jardin, ils n'avaient pas de jouets, ils ne jouaient pas, ils ne riaient pas, ils ne parlaient même pas, et surtout ils étaient si sales et en haillons… »_ se dit-il avec appréhension. Les adorateurs, puisque protégés par une ruche, étaient toujours bien nourris, bien vêtus.

« _Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ces humains-là, la petite n'est pas en sécurité_! » Il s'était mis à courir maintenant, et le bruit de ses lourdes bottes résonnait sur la route empierrée.

Il atteignait presque la barrière lorsqu'il vit au loin l'homme qui trainait Myarka par le bras tandis qu'elle poussait des cris déchirants, et ses mots parvinrent jusqu'à lui « _Krreu, Krreu, viens me chercher » !_

Le drone démolit la barrière d'un coup de poing rageur, et s'élança vers la maison, apercevant du coin de l'œil les enfants qui le fixaient, immobiles et éberlués.

Au moment où il franchissait le seuil, il entendit le hurlement de bête blessée de l'enfant.

Il donna un violent coup de pied au travers de la porte close qui s'ouvrit avec fracas, et il put embrasser la scène d'un coup d'œil : l'homme qui s'était figé en l'apercevant, le bras levé armé d'un gros ceinturon, et Myarka qui poussait des cris de terreur suraigus.

D'une main puissante, Krreu saisit l'homme à la gorge, tandis qu'il plaquait son autre main sur son torse et commençait à s'en nourrir.

Il prit tout son temps pour faire mourir l'homme dans des gémissements qui n'en finissaient plus, et il s'en nourrit avec une profonde délectation.

La petite fille le fixait, éperdue, sans pouvoir s'arrêter de crier. Krreu se pencha vivement et l'enleva d'un coup, l'asseyant sur son bras puissant.

Quant à la femme, elle s'était glissée silencieusement dans la pièce, et regardait avec incrédulité le corps de celui qui avait été son bourreau durant toutes ces années.

Elle murmura craintivement : « merci, Guerrier des Seigneurs, nous allons enfin pouvoir vivre, mes enfants et moi ».

« _Elle aurait pu le tuer durant son sommeil depuis des années, elle aurait ainsi pu vivre bien plus tôt_ » pensa Krreu avec mépris _,_ mais à quoi fallait-il s'attendre aussi, avec ces humains si étranges, où les mâles commandaient aux femelles.

Il rafla au passage un panier rempli de fruits, et quitta la maison, repu et encore frémissant d'indignation.

Il cheminait sur la route, portant toujours l'enfant qui s'était enfin arrêtée de crier, mais qui était toujours secouée de gros sanglots qui entrecoupaient sa respiration.

Elle avait passé ses petits bras nus autour de son large cou, et l'étreignait de toutes ses forces.

Krreu se rappela alors la petite poupée de chiffon et la sortit délicatement de sa poche, en l'agitant devant Myarka.

Elle l'attrapa vivement d'une main et la serra contre son cœur, toute bouleversée et tremblant toujours.


	8. Chapter 8

Krreu avait installé Myarka sur le siège passager, et lancé la navette à travers la Porte des Etoiles, sans avoir choisi de destination au préalable.

D'abord parce qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu, et ensuite parce qu'il se demandait s'il ne serait pas plus sage d'attendre un peu avant de songer à une seconde tentative pour confier Myarka à de nouveaux adorateurs.

L'enfant n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

Il l'observa discrètement : elle regardait droit devant elle, à travers l'immense pare-brise, se tenant bien droite, les reins cambrés pour ne pas avoir à toucher le dossier avec son dos meurtri.

Il sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Cet humain perfide, comment avait-il osé faire du mal à un enfant ? Les petits étaient l'innocence et l'avenir d'un peuple.

La navette s'enfonçait au cœur de l'espace, dans le silence et l'obscurité, et Krreu se concentrait sur sa navigation. A un moment donné, il crut apercevoir du coin de l'œil un petit vaisseau qui convergeait vers sa trajectoire, mais l'instant d'après, il avait disparu. « _J'ai sans doute besoin de me reposer un peu_ » supposa-t-il.

Le temps s'écoulait doucement.

 _« J'espère qu'elle va parler à nouveau, parce que ce n'est pas sur moi qu'il faut compter pour faire la conversation »_ pensa-t-il malicieusement au bout d'un long moment.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Myarka se tourna d'un coup vers lui, et se mit à crier, ses grands yeux noirs lançant des éclairs : « _tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je t'avais bien dit que je voulais rester avec toi ! T'avais qu'à pas me laisser avec cet horrible bonhomme, je sais pas pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui commandes, tu parles même pas d'abord »_ !

Krreu était contrarié, parce qu'il trouvait Myarka injuste avec lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si le premier humain qu'ils avaient rencontré avait été si mauvais, il avait juste manqué de discernement et de chance en le choisissant.

Cependant, les reproches de l'enfant l'avaient un peu culpabilisé et rendu morose. Il commençait à se rendre compte que sa mission se révélait être plus difficile que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Prendre soin d'une petite fille humaine n'était sans doute pas à la portée du premier drone venu.

« _Décidément, tout le monde se plait à_ _toujours_ _me crier dessus, j'espère que ça s'arrêtera un jour »._

Les deux soleils commençaient à amorcer leur déclin sur la planète inhabitée qu'il avait finalement choisie, lorsqu'ils passèrent la Porte des Etoiles.

Krreu posa sa navette bien à l'abri sous un surplomb rocheux recouvert d'arbres, au cœur d'une prairie illuminée par les soleils couchants.

Il ouvrit la porte et invita d'un geste Myarka à sortir. Toujours fâchée, celle-ci se précipita dehors sans un mot, mais s'arrêta net sur le seuil.

« _Oh Krreu, mais regarde donc ces fleurs ! Il y en a partout dans la prairie, et de toutes les couleurs ! Comme elles sont belles !_ »

L'enfant tout émerveillée se précipita parmi les corolles nacrées qu'elle se mit à respirer goulûment. « _Et en plus elles sentent si bon ! Oh Krreu il faut absolument qu'on reste ici !_ »

Krreu avait empoigné son arme longue, mais il la reposa immédiatement, jugeant de manière irrationnelle qu'aucun danger ne pourrait survenir sur une planète dotée d'un environnement aussi idyllique.

Il saisit le petit panier de fruits, maigre tribut qu'il s'était arrogé, et alla s'asseoir lourdement sur une grosse pierre plate, heureux que l'enfant ait enfin recommencé à lui parler.

Il laissa reposer ses mains sur ses genoux, et contempla Myarka qui virevoltait parmi les fleurs presqu'aussi hautes qu'elle, riant de plaisir, et semblant avoir oublié sa colère pour l'instant.

Sa robe jaune se gonflait à chacun de ses mouvements, comme une grosse corolle qu'aurait emplie le vent, et en la regardant avec émerveillement, il se dit que la ravissante petite fille ressemblait à une véritable fleur vivante.

Elle courait tout en agitant les bras, ivre du parfum sucré des fleurs, ses longs cheveux blonds dansant autour d'elle.

 _« Jamais je n'oublierai cet instant, et devant tant de beauté et de paix que moi seul peut contempler, en ce moment précis, je crois que je me sens heureux_ ».

Cette pensée l'emplit d'un calme serein, et empreint de reconnaissance, il regarda vers les quelques premières étoiles qui commençaient à poindre dans le firmament empourpré.

 _« Je ne me tromperai plus désormais, je veux être à la hauteur de ma mission. Je m'y engage devant vous qui m'avez confié cette enfant »._


	9. Chapter 9

Krreu voulait prolonger la douce soirée le plus longtemps possible, et s'éloigna doucement pour aller quérir quelques branchages, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Myarka qui s'était mise à cueillir des fleurs en chantant.

 _« Comme j'aime cette petite voix mélodieuse »,_ se dit-il, charmé, « _mais c'est vraiment difficile pour moi, parce que cette enfant passe trop vite du rire aux larmes, et je ne peux ni la comprendre, ni m'en faire comprendre, et il faut quand même que je trouve rapidement une solution pour son avenir. »_

Le feu qu'il avait allumé crépitait joyeusement, et il regardait distraitement les braises qui s'élevaient dans le faible vent du soir.

L'enfant, qui s'était assise au milieu de sa cueillette, s'était amusée à tresser un petit collier de fleurs qu'elle passa délicatement autour du cou de sa poupée. « _Regarde comme ma fille est jolie avec son beau collier, Krreu !_ _»_

Puis elle vint s'agenouiller auprès de lui, et se mit à fouiller dans le panier. Elle choisit une grosse prune bleue mûre à souhait et se mit à la grignoter : « _elle est DE-LI-CIEUSE, Krreu,_ _tu devrais vraiment essayer d'en manger une »._

Le drone la regarda en secouant doucement la tête, mais Myarka se sentait d'humeur joyeuse et facétieuse.

Elle se pencha vers Krreu et le saisit par les épaules : « _cours Krreu, et si je te rattrape, alors tu seras obligé d'en goûter une, même un tout petit bout_ _de rien du tout »._

Le drone n'avait pas envie de jouer, il se sentait un peu fatigué, mais il regarda la ravissante petite créature dont les yeux pétillaient de plaisir anticipé, et qui le secouait maintenant.

« _Oh Krreu, on peut jamais rigoler avec toi ! »_

Le drone était habitué à obéir aux ordres depuis longtemps, et de plus il avait envie de faire plaisir à Myarka, aussi se leva-t-il prestement et il se mit à courir en décrivant un grand cercle.

Myarka s'était aussitôt élancée après lui, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le rattraper, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rire à gorge déployée.

Au bout d'un moment, Krreu s'arrêta, se retourna et attendit Myarka, qui se jeta sur lui en criant : « _Oh Krreu, tu es mon meilleur ami » !_

Le drone passe ses gros doigts entre les mèches soyeuses de l'enfant, étrangement touché par ce témoignage d'affection.

« _C'est à toi de m'attraper maintenant » !_ Elle courut en criant en direction du feu, suivie de près par Krreu qui avait ralenti son allure à dessein, et qui agitait ses bras haut levés pour se rendre encore plus effrayant.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le feu rougeoyant, Myarka criait toujours, leurs deux silhouettes se découpant dans le crépuscule.

L'enfant entendit soudain un bruit semblable au tonnerre, et se retourna vivement, saisie d'effroi.

L'espace d'une seconde, Krreu sembla décoller du sol, puis retomba lourdement sur le dos.

Elle s'approcha de lui, croyant qu'il jouait toujours, mais il ne bougeait plus, et elle vit alors une tache sombre qui s'élargissait sur son plastron de cuir.

« _Eloigne-toi de lui, petite !_ » Un petit groupe d'étrangers arrivaient en courant, l'arme au poing, tandis que Myarka les fixait, éberluée, muette de saisissement.

Un géant avec d'étranges longs cheveux toucha Krreu du pied, visiblement contrarié « vous aviez raison _, Sheppard, je ne l'ai pas eu du premier coup_ ».

Il leva son arme pour l'achever, mais Myarka s'était interposée en se jetant sur Krreu : « _Non, non, laissez-le, c'est mon ami !_ »

Une belle jeune femme la décrocha tout doucement du corps de Krreu et la serra contre elle : « _ton …ami est très gravement blessé, il va bientôt mourir_ » tandis qu'un homme aux cheveux bruns décoiffés s'agenouillait devant l'enfant : « on _l'a aperçu qui te poursuivait, c'est un guerrier très dangereux »._

Myarka ne répondit pas et continuait de regarder Krreu en sanglotant, lorsqu'un immense étranger effrayant s'accroupit sans un mot devant lui.

Krreu tourna doucement la tête vers l'étranger, tandis que la belle dame serrait toujours Myarka contre elle tout en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main apaisante.

Une poignée de secondes après, Krreu se tourna vers Myarka, puis ferma les yeux, rasséréné, parce que le Commandant lui avait assuré que ces humains-là étaient dignes de confiance. « _J'ai mené à bien ma mission, ils vont prendre soin de la petite_ » réussit-il à penser juste avant d'expirer.

« _Il est mort_ » commenta laconiquement celui qui avait tiré sur Krreu.

Myarka poussa un long gémissement de désespoir et se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, pour saisir la main de son ami.

Le grand étranger effrayant se releva souplement, et s'adressa à l'enfant d'une voix à la fois douce et rauque : « _j'ai parlé avec ton ami, il a souhaité que ces gens prennent soin de toi désormais »._

« _C'est même pas vrai, il pouvait pas parler, il t'a dit rien du tout » ! s'écria-t-elle._ Elle se tourna brusquement vers Ronon _: « pourquoi tu l'as tué, il vous avait rien fait, et en plus c'était mon ami » !_

« _Ton ami et moi avons parlé par nos esprits, à l'intérieur de nos têtes, il m'a dit que tu t'appelais Myarka, et que lui-même s'appelait Krreu »_ poursuivit doucement le grand étranger de sa voix si particulière.

Et parce qu'il venait de lui apporter la preuve qu'il avait réellement communiqué avec Krreu, et aussi parce qu'il avait les mêmes cheveux que lui, Myarka jugea qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Elle le regarda attentivement : ses yeux étaient ceux d'un serpent et il avait deux fentes sur les joues, ce qui rendait son visage encore plus étrange et effrayant, mais elle était sous le charme de sa voix, et du coup elle le trouva beau.

Elle renversa la tête et le fixa de son regard d'onyx : « _je les déteste, mais toi je t'aime bien !_ »

Todd eut un sourire triste : « _Ahhh John Sheppaaard, je crois qu'une fois de plus vous autres Atlantes avez commis une grave erreur tout en croyant bien agir, mais cette fois-ci, elle sera particulièrement difficile à réparer._ »


End file.
